Metaphorical Heart: Komplikasi Hati Mingyu
by Deka deki
Summary: Apakah remaja normal lainnya bermimpi basah tentang sahabatnya? Saat Mingyu sadar dia mencintai Wonwoo dan sangat ingin menikahinya, dia berusia lima belas. [Spin off Methaporical Heart. Meanie. Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo. SVT]


**Metaphorical Heart: Komplikasi Hati Kim Mingyu**

* * *

 _._

 **17 © Pledis Entertainment**

 _Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo. Yaoi. Bestfriend!au_

 _._

* * *

Mingyu sudah selalu mencintai sahabatnya sejak mereka berbagi _popsicle_ beku di kamarnya. Namun di usia lima belas dia sadar kalau cintanya kepada Wonwoo bukan hanya 'dia sahabatku dan aku mencintainya seperti saudara' melainkan jenis cinta seperti 'Ya Tuhan Wonwoo sangat cantik saat makan _popsicle_ di teras rumahku, aku jatuh cinta dengan matanya dan ingin menikahinya'.

Pertanyaan Jeonghan di satu musim panas yang menuntunnya menuju kesadaran itu.

"Apa kalian _gay_?"

Hanya satu detik yang dibutuhkan untuk pertanyaan itu mengudara dan Jeonghan juga dengan tidak bertanggung jawab segera menghilang dari pandangan setelahnya. Tetapi pertanyaannya tertinggal begitu lama di dalam kepala Mingyu.

Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Kalau diikir-pikir Jeonghan sudah sejak dulu mengimplikasikan sesuatu seperti itu tentang dia dan Wonwoo. Bahkan sejak mereka masih tujuh tahun, saat mereka bahkan belum mengerti betul setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jeonghan. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo tidak sekalipun merasa keberatan. Lagi pula ada juga satu teman sekelas Wonwoo yang suka mengucapkan lelucon yang sama. Sudah bukan hal baru. Namun entah kenapa sekali itu Mingyu tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Mungkin karena pengaruh pikirannya sudah menjadi lebih dewasa dan hormon remaja yang membuat dirinya seratus kali lebih peka dengan topik sensitif seperti pacar, cinta, seksualitas dan yang semacamnya. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa dia bertumbuh selayaknya remaja normal lain, melewati proses akil balik dengan wajar dan tentu saja mulai mendapat mimpi basah. Tebak siapa yang muncul dalam mimpinya. Ha tidak ada yang lain di samping sahabatnya sendiri, Jeon Wonwoo. Pada awal mimpi itu datang, Mingyu sama sekali tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Dia tidak panik, tidak melihat Wonwoo dengan cara yang berbeda. Mingyu mampu dengan cepat meraih rasionalitas dalam otaknya dan berpikir bahwa ini hanya satu fase. Bukan hal yang aneh kalau Wonwoo secara natural muncul dalam mimpinya mengingat hampir setiap detik mereka habiskan bersama. Baginya itu bukan hal yang luar biasa. Dia adalah Kim Mingyu. Mingyu berpikir dengan cara yang sederhana, dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan pemikiran-pemikiran yang sulit. Karena itu, dengan enteng dia menepis segala teori aneh yang mengantri di belakang _cerebrum_ nya.

Lalu pertanyaan itu dilemparkan ke arahnya tanpa peringatan. Mingyu untuk pertama kalinya memberi kesempatan untuk perspektif baru dan mulai bertanya 'Apakah itu benar-benar normal?' Bagaimana dia selalu bermimpi dalam sirkumtansi yang begitu intim dengan sahabatnya, melakukan hal-hal yang dia tahu tidak akan pernah mereka lakukan dalam kehidupan nyata. Berciuman, saling menyentuh, bahkan sekali dia bermimpi melakukannya seutuhnya. Dia dan Wonwoo, di kamar yang selalu mereka gunakan untuk belajar atau melakukan hal lain bersama. Sebuah misteri bahwa Mingyu masih bisa bersikap kasual di sekitar sahabatnya itu setelah malam sebelumnya memimpikan yang lebih tua di bawahnya, mendesahkan namanya, dan tubuh mereka bersatu. Itu terjadi hanya sekali—sayangnya—dan Mingyu tidak pernah merasakan spreinya sebasah itu seumur hidup sejak terakhir kali mengompol di usia lima tahun. Apa itu normal? Apa remaja laki-laki yang lain juga bermimpi melakukan hubungan seks dengan sahabat mereka?

Setelah pertanyaan itu muncul, akhirnya dia berpikir kalau mungkin saja dia memang sedikit _gay_ karena sahabatnya. Baiklah Mingyu mengaku bukan hanya sedikit tapi sangat sangat _gay_. Dia bahkan pernah menghabiskan sehari penuh hanya mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo ketika yang lebih tua tidak masuk sekolah. Saat berkencan dengan salah satu teman perempuannya di akhir pekan, dia tidak bisa berhenti berkhayal 'Ah akan lebih menyenangkan kalau aku melakukan ini dengan Wonwoo.'

Itu jelas-jelas tidak normal. Dan sangat _gay_.

Butuh waktu kira-kira tiga hari menimbang dan menganilisis segala kemungkinan sebelum akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan kalau 'Yap, aku jatuh cinta dengan sahabatku'. Semudah itu. Sama sekali tidak ada krisis. Mingyu tidak panik, dia tidak menangis, sama sekali tidak khawatir jika itu akan mempengaruhi persahabatan mereka, juga tidak memusingkan jika Wonwoo membalas perasaannya atau tidak. Dia menerimanya dengan tenang. Membiarkan segala sesuatu berjalan apa adanya. Tidak melakukan apa pun untuk menghilangkan perasaan baru itu, tidak menghindar dari Wonwoo, melanjutkan harinya seakan-akan dia tidak baru saja menyadari kalau dia _gay_ dan dia jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya. Mingyu dengan santai memandang Wonwoo menghisap _popsicle_ beku di siang hari sementara di dalam kepalanya berputar ingatan bagaimana _popsicle_ itu berganti dengan salah satu organ tubuhnya dalam mimpi kemarin malam—Mingyu lima belas tahun dan baru puber, hormonnya masih meledak-ledak jadi jangan menghakimi kepala mesumnya.

Mingyu sudah sejak lama menantikan hari di mana dia akhirnya akan jatuh cinta. Dan setelah dia merasakannya, Mingyu sadar bahwa ini adalah perasaan yang sangat hebat. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari pada jauh cinta dengan sahabatmu sendiri. Wonwoo adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk menjadi cinta pertamanya. Kalaupun sahabatnya tidak merasakan getaran yang sama dengannya maka itu baik-baik saja. Kalau perasaannya akan terkikis seiring berjalannya waktu maka Mingyu akan mengikhlaskannya. Untuk sementara waktu, selama perasaan itu masih tertinggal, satu-satunya yang akan Mingyu lakukan adalah mendekapnya erat di dekat hati. Membiarkan bunga-bunga yang dikatakan oleh Wonwoo bermekaran di dalam paru-parunya. Dan Mingyu berani bersumpah belum pernah dia merasa sepenuh ini seumur hidup.

.

* * *

Mereka itu seperti _yin_ dan _yang_. Dua hal yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Wonwoo adalah _yang_. Segala sesuatu yang baik.

Dia selalu menuruti jam malam yang diberikan orang tuanya. Menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membaca buku dan meningkatkan prestasi di sekolah. Dia tekun dan pekerja keras. Lebih banyak menutup mulutnya dibanding mengganggu orang di sekitarnya dengan mengutarakan pendapat yang tidak diminta. Namun jika kau menginginkan nasihatnya untuk satu masalah, dia selalu memberikan yang terbaik. Wonwoo selalu menemukan cara yang paling halus dan tidak menyakitkan untuk menolak anak perempuan yang menyukainya. Ibu Mingyu sendiri rasanya jauh lebih menyayangi Wonwoo dibanding anak kandungnya. Dia nyaris sempurna. Di mata Mingyu.

Mingyu adalah _yin_. Negasi yang membuat mereka menjadi nol.

Dia tidak pulang tepat waktu di malam tertentu. Terlalu asik bermain _video game_ atau basket dengan teman-teman. Tidak mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya sendiri. Tidak mendengarkan guru dengan baik selama di kelas. Adalah hal yang baik karena dia terlahir dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata dan kemampuan atletis alami. Orang-orang selalu menyangka dia pekerja keras ketika kenyataannya, dia melakukan segala sesuatu dengan setengah hati. Satu-satunya waktu dia mau belajar dengan tekun adalah di kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama, karena mengincar kelulusan satu tahun lebih awal hanya untuk mengejar Wonwoo. Selain itu, _nope_. Mingyu tidak sesempurna yang orang-orang kira bung.

Mereka terlalu berbeda.

Nyaris bertolak belakang.

Tapi lingkaran _yin_ dan _yang_ adalah satu kombinasi penuh. Dua polar yang saling melengkapi dalam satu keseimbangan harmonis. Dan bukankah di tengah-tengah hitamnya _yin_ selalu ada sedikit kebaikan _yang._ Begitu pun sebaliknya. Masih ada sedikit keburukan _yin_ di antara sucinya warna _yang_.

Mereka saling menginvasi warna dan tidak akan berfungsi dengan baik tanpa satu sama lain. _Yin_ Mingyu dan _Yang_ Wonwoo.

Mingyu tahu kalau mereka diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi.

.

* * *

Ketika suatu waktu Wonwoo mendatanginya dengan pipi yang merona merah, Mingyu bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah mengganggu _hyung_ nya itu. Meski Wonwoo berusaha menutupi dengan ekspresi tak acuhnya yang khas, Mingyu tetap mampu memandang melampaui lapisan wajah poker itu. Kepanikan yang berusaha disembunyikan Wonwoo dengan sia-sia terlihat sejelas mentari senja di mata Mingyu. Lalu dia melihat kepada Mingyu seakan menguatkan hatinya sebelum pertanyaan itu mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Apa kau sudah pernah mimpi basah?" tanyanya.

Lampu merah tanda bahaya menyala di dalam kepala Mingyu. Dia tertegun selama beberapa detik namun dengan cepat menguasai diri. Tersenyum dan segera membalas, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu. "Penasaran saja. Apa kau masih bocah atau sudah... yah kau tahulah maksudku."

 _Ya tapi kenapa kau jadi penasaran soal itu?_

Mingyu berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang seperti akan meledak dengan menjawab setengah bercanda, "Kalau soal itu kenapa masih bertanya? Dari tinggi badan saja sudah ketahuan siapa yang masih bocah dan siapa yang dewasa."

Mendengar jawabannya mengundang putaran bola mata dari Wonwoo. "Kau tahu kan kalau tingkat kedewasaan sama sekali tidak ditentukan tinggi badan? Kau hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dan aku lebih tua darimu."

"Apa-apaan? Usia juga bukan penentunya. Hormon _hyung_ , hormon yang jadi kuncinya," Mingyu mendengus congkak. "Dan ya, tentu saja aku sudah mengalaminya. Itu bagian terbaik pubertas."

"Huh jadi kau sangat menikmatinya ya."

"Tentu saja," balasnya dengan semangat. Mingyu sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya rasa bangga itu terlalu kentara disuarakannya. Dia seharusnya memiliki kontrol diri yang lebih besar, atau pengikat lidah atau apa saja yang bisa menghentikan dia berbicara terlalu jauh. Karena saat dia terlanjur mengatakannya, dia tidak bisa menariknya lagi. "Kau tidak akan percaya siapa yang datang dalam mimpiku."

Wonwoo terdiam menatapnya. Seolah sedang mempertimbangkan apakah dia betul-betul ingin tahu atau tidak. Ketika melihatnya terdiam sepeti itulah, Mingyu segera tersadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Untuk pertama kali sejak menerima perasaannya kepada Wonwoo, Mingyu merasa gamang akan kepercayaan diri berlebihannya. Dia sadar bahwa dia dan Wonwoo adalah dua orang yang terlalu bertolak belakang. Mereka mempunyai pola pikir yang berbeda. Cara mereka memandang banyak hal sangat berlawanan. Wonwoo akan memandangnya aneh begitu tahu kalau Mingyu bermimpi tentangnya.

Mingyu masih belum selesai dengan kepanikan internalnya. Tetapi Wonwo sudah siap dengan pertanyaan, "Memangnya siapa?"

Di satu sisi Mingyu ingin Wonwoo tahu bahwa dia hadir secara periodik di mimpi Mingyu tetapi di sisi lain Mingyu tidak siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah Wonwoo tahu. Oleh karena itu di tengah panik yang melanda, otaknya berpikir dengan cepat untuk mengimprovisasi jawaban. "Versi lebih cantiknya Seulgi _noona_."

Senior di sekolah yang sangat mirip dengan Wonwoo. Wajahnya memerah ketika mengatakannya. Bertanya dalam hati jika Wonwoo tahu bahwa dia adalah versi lebih cantik dari senior mereka itu.

Dengan gugup Mingyu memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

Tetapi Wonwoo malah terlihat sedih.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa.

.

* * *

Semakin banyak waktu berlalu, Mingyu mempelajari bahwa rasa cinta kepada Wonwoo bukan hanya satu fase yang akan berlalu jika sudah mencapai masa transisi. Tidak ada tanda yang mengindikasikan bahwa rasa cinta itu akan pudar sedikit demi sedikit. Mingyu malah mendapati dirinya terperosok semakin dalam. Dia jatuh dengan percepatan konstan, meningkatkan kecepatan setiap tiga detik sekali. Dan dia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Frekuensi mimpinya menjadi lebih tinggi. Dia tidak bisa menjauhkan mata dari tubuh kurus sahabatnya. Rasa ingin memilikinya kian besar, nyaris mencapai tingkat yang mengkhawatirkan. Karena suatu ketika Wonwoo sedang tertawa dengan Hoshi di kantin dan Mingyu begitu terpesona hanya oleh suara tawa yang sangat dalam. Dia pikir "Belum pernah telingaku mendengar nada yang lebih indah dari tawanya." Di lain waktu mereka berbaring di ruang tengah rumahnya seraya memakan _popsicle_ dingin dan menonton film Sylvester Stalone. Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa berkonstentrasi dengan film yang diputar di depannya. Satu-satunya yang menempati kepalanya adalah bayangan tentang dia dan Wonwoo, sepuluh tahun dari sekarang dengan keadaan serupa di rumah yang akan mereka sebut milik mereka sendiri. Sebuah suara berteriak di kepala Mingyu, "Aku ingin menikahi orang ini."

Jika pada masa-masa awal dia jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo Mingyu tidak begitu memusingkan perasaannya dibalas atau tidak, maka sekarang itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Seraya memandang kulit mulus Wonwoo dan hidungnya yang selalu mengerut otomatis saat tertawa, Mingyu menyadari bahwa muncul rasa posesif di dalam dirinya. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan Mingyu berpikir "Aku menginginkannya", Wonwoo sedang menulis essai tentang respirasi untuk kelas biologinya dan Mingyu berpikir "Aku menginginkannya", Wonwoo menggigit _popsicle_ beku dan Mingyu berpikir "Aku menginginkannya"—Wonwoo bukan _popsicle_ nya. Yang dilakukan Wonwoo hanya menggerakkan jari kelingkingnya dan otak Mingyu berteriak seperti gila "Aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkannya."

Dia menginginkan Wonwoo. Sangat sangat menginginkannya. Mingyu ingin menikah dengannya. Ingin menghabiskan pagi dengan memasakkannya sarapan. Ingin menghabiskan sore dengan berbagi _popsicle_ beku. Ingin menemaninya ketika dia membaca buku-bukunya. Ingin membeli rumah dengannya. Mengadopsi anjing yang lucu. Menghabiskan malam sambil memeluknya. Menyentuh setiap inci kulitnya seperti yang selalu dia lakukan dalam mimpinya. Mencium bibirnya seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok. Ya Tuhan Mingyu menginginkan Wonwoo.

Saat itu Mingyu lima belas. Cinta berubah menjadi nafsu mengerikan yang begitu egois dan serakah. Namun dia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menghentikannya. Dia menginginkan Wonwoo lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini.

.

* * *

Saat mereka kelas sepuluh, Mingyu menemani Wonwoo menyelesaikan tugas kelas sastra. Selama hampir satu jam keduanya berkutat di antara tumpukan buku puisi di perpustakaan. Mencoba memilih dari sekian banyak puisi yang hendak digunakan Wonwoo. Lalu mata Mingyu menangkap sebuah puisi yang sangat indah. Sebuah puisi berusia seabad yang ditulis oleh penyair yang tidak Mingyu kenal.

 **[** _Aku perahu_

 _Kau pengembara_

 _Kau injak aku dengan kaki kotor_

 _Aku menyeberang sungai memelukmu_

 _Jika kau dalam pelukan, sungai yang dalam,_

 _Dangkal, deras ku seberangi_

 _Jika kau tak datang, aku menantimu_

 _Dari malam hingga siang_

 _Kena angin, hujan, dan salju pun aku tak peduli_

 _Kau menyeberangi air,_

 _Kau segera pergi tidak menoleh padaku_

 _Tapi aku tahu kau kan datang kapan-kapan_

 _Aku menjadi makin usang sambil menanti-nantimu_ **]**

Bagi Mingyu, Wonwoo itu selayaknya pengembara yang tidak mau berlama-lama singgah. Mungkin ini terdengar seperti sebuah hobi buruk dan membuat Mingyu terkesan masokis, tapi dia ingin menjadi perahu Wonwoo. Jika itu untuk Wonwoo, Mingyu mau diinjak dengan kaki kotor dan digunakan oleh Wonwoo sampai puas. Jika itu untuk Wonwoo, Mingyu mau menjadi apa saja.

Puisi itu menyentuh hingga ke bagian hati Mingyu yang paling sentimental. Lalu dia menunjukkannya kepada Wonwoo. Pemuda yang lebih tua berakhir menggunakannya untuk tugas sastranya. Dan Mingyu tidak berhenti bertanya jika puisi itu menyentuh hati Wonwoo dengan cara yang sama dengan hatinya.

.

* * *

Semua terasa begitu menyenangkan. Seperti sebuah permainan yang sangat disukai oleh Mingyu. Mingyu mencoba untuk menunjukkan sedikit demi sedikit hatinya kepada Wonwoo. Begitu gamblang tapi juga sangat samar di waktu yang sama. Dalam setiap kesempatan, dia menyadari kalau rasa cintanya bertumbuh secara tidak terkontrol. Hingga mencapai titik dimana Mingyu tidak bisa berhenti khawatir bahwa dadanya akan pecah dan bunga yang mendiami paru-parunya akan berhamburan ke udara seperti _confetti_.

Satu waktu orang tua Wonwoo pulang ke rumah neneknya, Mingyu menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya di rumah. Memasakkan mereka berdua makan malam. Saat melihat Wonwoo yang menyendokkan nasi dan lauk yang dia masak ke dalam mulutnya, pemikiran itu menghantam kepalanya tanpa peringatan. Ini adalah jenis pemandangan yang ingin dilihatnya seumur hidup. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali menunggu orang tua Wonwoo pergi ke luar kota. Melihat Wonwoo menyuapkan makanan yang dia masak membuat perasaan Mingyu begitu hangat. Lalu tanpa sadar Mingyu mengucapkan pikirannya dengan keras, "Wonwoo _hyung_ kau seharusnya menikah denganku saja. Supaya kau tidak pernah kelaparan begini lagi."

Wonwoo tersedak _kimchi_ yang baru ditelannya begitu kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Mingyu. Tiga detik kemudian dia memukul dadanya seraya melotot garang kepada yang lebih muda.

Malam itu Mingyu tidur di sebelah Wonwoo dengan hati yang sedih. Apakah Wonwoo membenci ide tentang menikah dengannya sebesar itu?

Tapi hari berganti dan Mingyu akan bangun dengan semangat baru. Dia sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang membiarkan kesedihan berlarut dan mengonsumsi energinya. Mingyu kembali memperbarui hatinya. Sama sekali lupa dengan reaksi spontan dari Wonwoo malam sebelumnya.

Saat membantu Wonwoo mengganti lampu kamarnya yang rusak, pemikiran itu datang lagi. Mingyu ingin melakukan ini selamanya. Melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan remeh seperti ini untuk Wonwoo, membantunya dalam apa pun yang tidak bisa dilakukannya sendiri. Menjadi 'laki-laki' di rumah mereka. Wonwoo boleh bersantai di sofa yang akan mereka beli nanti sambil membaca bukunya dan Mingyu yang akan mengerjakan segala sesuatu untuknya. Dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat Wonwoo merasa nyaman. Dan Mingyu pun berkata, "Bukankah aku calon suami yang sempurna? Bisa segalanya." _Jadikan aku suamimu_ , dia tidak mengucapkan lanjutannya dengan keras.

Ekspresi di wajah Wonwoo hari itu sama sekali tidak bisa diartikan oleh Mingyu. Apakah dia terkejut? Apa dia marah? Apa dia tersinggung? Rona kecil di pipinya tidak cukup menjadi jawaban. Itu bisa berarti apa saja. Tetapi Mingyu memilih untuk tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

Apa pun kesusahan Wonwoo, Mingyu ingin selalu ada di sana membantunya. Menyelesaikan masalah yang tidak bisa dia selesaikan sendiri. Memberi ketenangan kapan pun yang lebih tua merasa risau. Mingyu ingin memberinya cinta dan juga perlindungan. Menjadi tempatnya menyandarkan kepala ketika dia lelah. Mingyu mau Wonwoo selalu ada pada jarak pandangnya dan mengawasi seluruh aktivitasnya supaya dia memastikan sahabat yang dicintainya itu terhindar dari apa pun yang akan menyakitinya. Mingyu hanya ingin menyiraminya dengan rasa cinta dan seluruh perhatiannya.

Tetapi Wonwoo sepertinya membenci itu. Pada November yang dingin, bersama daun yang mengering dan berguguran di sepanjang jalan, tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo mendorongnya menjauh. Menutup dunianya dari Mingyu. Mingyu tidak lagi diberi kesempatan untuk memberinya cinta. Dan itu menyakitkan.

Untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu merasakan sakitnya penolakan. Inikah yang dirasakan gadis-gadis di sekolah yang selalu dia tolak perasaannya?

Kata orang kau akan mengalami setidaknya satu kali putus cinta dalam hidup. Itu adalah konsekuensi dari jatuh cinta. Biar bagaimana pun, cinta di hati manusia akan mengalami suatu fase di mana mereka berhenti berkembang. Tapi cintanya pupus bahkan sebelum mekar sempurna. Bagian terburuknya, orang yang memaksa menghentikan pertumbuhan bunga cinta itu adalah objek cintanya sendiri.

Untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu merasa seakan-akan bunga yang mekar di dalam paru-parunya sedang menyakitinya. Dia tidak bisa bernafas.

.

* * *

"Apa kau dan Wonwoo baik-baik saja?" Bibi Jeon bertanya pada pagi kesepuluh dia melongo di depan gerbang mereka. Lagi-lagi dia gagal menangkap yang lebih tua sebelum berangkat sekolah. Mingyu nyaris tidak percaya ini. Wonwoo betul-betul menghindarinya.

Mingyu merasa sangat buruk. Mata Ibu Wonwoo yang meneriakkan kekhawatiran juga sama sekali tidak membantunya merasa lebih baik. Mingyu merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan. "Tentu saja Bi," Mingyu memaksakan dirinya tersenyum dan menjawab. Tapi bahkan dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawaban itu. Sangat jelas bahwa mereka tidak baik-baik saja.

"Benarkah? Kalian berdua bersikap aneh belakangan ini. Terutama Wonwoo," kata ibu Wonwoo lagi.

Mingyu merasakan dorongan untuk berteriak frustasi di depan pagar Wonwoo pagi itu. Dia begitu frustasi, sedih, dan patah hati. Tapi Mingyu tidak melakukannya. Dia hanya tersenyum sedih dan berkata, "Ah mungkin hanya efek stres karena dekat ujian. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu Bi."

Dan dia melangkah menjauhi pagar rumah Jeon dengan suasana hati yang berantakan.

* * *

Hari-hari tanpa Wonwoo seperti melakukan perjalanan cepat menuju neraka meski dia sama sekali tidak bergerak meninggalkan bumi. Mingyu tidak pernah merasa semerana ini sebelumnya. Dia menghirup oksigen, tetapi tidak benar-benar bernapas. Jantungnya berdetak, tetapi dia merasa seluruh pembuluh darahnya kosong. Dia hidup tetapi tidak benar-benar hidup. Karena baginya oksigen adalah yang dihembuskan Wonwoo ketika tertawa di depan mata Mingyu. Keping darahnya hanya akan mengalir jika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan Wonwoo. Dan hatinya, hatinya hanya akan berfungsi dengan baik jika Wonwoo menyebut namanya. Hidup bagi Mingyu adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Tanpa pemuda itu, dia hanya kumpulan tulang yang eksistensinya tidak memiliki tujuan di dunia ini.

* * *

Pada minggu ketiga, Mingyu berhasil melakukan konfrontasi dengan Wonwoo. Akhirnya, pikirnya. Akhirnya dia akan mendengar penjelasan atas sikap Wonwoo. Meski hanya alasan singkat yang dibuat-buat, Mingyu butuh tahu apa yang membuat Wonwoo melakukan apa pun yang dilakukannya. Dia butuh jawaban. Namun bukan penjelasan yang dia dapat pagi itu.

Konfrontasi mereka diawali dengan Wonwoo yang berusaha melarikan diri dan Mingyu yang mengejarnya. Diikuti dengan adu mulut ringan. Ditengahi pertanyaan Mingyu yang tidak dijawab oleh Wonwoo. Dan diakhiri dengan kejutan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak salah," Wonwoo berbisik pelan. "Akulah yang salah. Dan karena rasa bersalah yang sangat besar itu, maka aku menghindarimu."

Ini tidak masuk akal. Pikir Mingyu. Jika bukan dia yang bersalah, lalu kenapa Wonwoo bahkan tidak mau memandangnya?

"Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal," sanggah Mingyu. "Pasti akulah yang sudah melakukan sesuatu sampai kau membenciku begini."

Wonwoo mendengus dan memasang ekspresi yang tidak biasa Mingyu artikan. Dia terlihat sedih tapi kenapa? Wonwoo tidak berhak merasa sedih. Mingyulah yang sudah dihindari seperti penyakit menular di sini. "Sungguh. Aku tidak bohong. Aku tidak membencimu. Sama sekali tidak. Aku… aku… perasaanku kepadamu sangat jauh dari benci. Dari dulu, dari kita masih kecil, sampai sekarang. Kau adalah sahabatku, bagaimana mungkin aku membencimu?"

Mingyu ingin tertawa mendengar penyangkalannya. Kalau memang kata-katamu barusan benar, lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini? Mingyu ingin berteriak. Namun dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia hanya berkata, "Tapi kelakuanmu sekarang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan begitu. Perkataan dan tingkahmu sungguh berlawanan."

"Itu.. aku.. aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

Yang dilakukan Wonwoo hanyalah menyangkal bahwa dia membenci Mingyu. Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan. Karena dia tidak bisa. Tentu saja. Seketika hati Mingyu yang begitu serakah akan cinta yang lebih tua merasa muak dan terkhianati.

"Kalau tidak benci kenapa kau sekarang tidak mau menatap mataku? Kalau memang aku tidak berbuat salah kenapa menghindariku sampai berhari-hari?"

"Aku…"

"Buktikan," perintahnya terdengar sangat salah bahkan di telinga Mingyu sendiri. Pandangannya tajam kepada Wonwoo ketika yang lebih tua mengangkat kepala. Pertemuan mata sama sekali tidak terhindarkan juga tidak terpecahkan begitu terjadi. Mingyu sama sekali tidak ingin memalingkan mata dari mata coklat Wonwoo yang sangat dia sukai. Lalu Mingyu berkata lagi. "Kalau memang kau tidak membenciku buktikan! Tunjukkan kepadaku kalau aku memang tidak melakukan kesalahan supaya aku tidak hidup di bawah rasa paranoid seumur hidupku."

Yang tidak dia sangka adalah wajah Wonwoo tiba-tiba menjadi kosong setelah perintah itu. Dia bergerak seperti boneka tali yang dikendalikan. Dia memajukan tubuhnya, mempersempit jaraknya dengan Mingyu. Menghempas genggam erat yang lebih muda dari pergelangannya. Dan menggerakkan kedua lengannya secara serempak. Meraih wajah Mingyu yang sama sekali tidak menghindar dan mendekatkannya dengan dirinya. Mingyu di sisi lain menahan nafas, mengantisipasi setiap gerakan yang diambil Wonwoo. Kemudian bibir mereka bertemu.

Wonwoo mencium Mingyu dan itu adalah suatu momen yang indah. Ciuman pertamanya seumur hidup, dia sama sekali tidak familiar dengan perasaan yang membuncah memenuhi dada dan perutnya tapi bisa Mingyu pastikan bahwa ini adalah perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan. Dia ingin merasakannya lagi. Dan lagi. Bibir Wonwoo rasa susu coklat yang mungkin diminumnya sebelum berangkat tadi. Mingyu sangat menyukainya. Dia belum pernah merasa mabuk seperti saat itu. Rasanya jauh lebih baik dari pada saat di dalam mimpi karena ini adalah hal yang nyata. Karena dia benar-benar mencium Jeon Wonwoo.

Tapi momen itu tidak bertahan lama. Wonwoo segera menarik diri dari Mingyu yang masih membatu di _spot_ berdirinya saat suara klakson bus yang seharusnya dia tumpangi ke sekolah terdengar di belakangnya. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya memandang Mingyu yang masih belum kembali dari surga tempat dia melayang saking bahagianya.

Wonwoo menepuk bahu Mingyu ragu. "Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu." ujanya terkahir kali sebelum berlari mengejar busnya. Tetapi bahkan setelah Wonwoo menghilang dari pandangan, sensasi ciumannya masih tertinggal di bibir Mingyu.

 _Apa arti ciuman itu bagi Wonwoo?_ Untuk waktu yang sangat lama, Mingyu tidak berhenti bertanya.

* * *

 ** _—kkeut—_**

* * *

 _a.n. ini methaporical heart tapi versi lebih gak galau (?) jadi pas bilang kalo mereka itu sangat bertolak belakang, yah emang bener2 bertolak belakang. Sementara wonu galau gajelas pas sadar dia suka mingyu, si mingyu malah adem ayem, tenang, biarin semua ngalir apa adanya kayak air sungai XD maap ya kalo ceritanya aneh dan gak kayak ekspektasi kalian :") dr awal ceritanya emang gini. just full of misunderstanding ahahahaha_

 _aku bingung baiknya ini aku pos di MH atau terpisah tapi akhirnya mutusin dipisah aja biar gak ngerusak alur di ff MH. Ini semacam filler chapter dan spoiler (?) Cerita spesial Mingyu ehe. Karna kalian bilang penasaran dengan side nya Mingyu T^T Jadi udah kejawab gak? maaf karna aku cuman ngasih sisi dia sampe bagian itu dan pasti pertanyaan utama kalian belum kejawab karna yg paling bikin penasaran pasti 'kenapa dia gak ngomong apa-apa tiap abis nyium wonu' lmao. Gamau spoiler kebanyakan (halah bilang aja gak ada ide)_

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
